Recuerdos
by allthatglitterisyaoi
Summary: Un one-shot de cuando le dijeron a Ita-chan que SIR había muerto. ¡Sorpresa al final! Spamano de bonus y PruHun si miras con lupa. Chibitalia es amor.


Un joven de cabellos pelirrojos estaba de pie frente a su caballete. Pese a que aparentaba apenas 12 años, el pequeño de los Italias tenía ya varios siglos. Ahora mismo ocupaba sus hábiles manos manchadas de pintura en un retrato que estaba frente a él.

El chico del lienzo era rubio, con un fino cabello liso muy corto, sus ojos eran azules, de un tono que solo Feliciano era capaz de crear con sus pinturas, y su traje le identificaba perfectamente. Era Sacro Imperio Romano.

Veneciano estaba acabando de dar los retoques con dorado a su vestimenta, y por un momento estuvo tentado de ponerle reflejos en el pelo, haciéndolo verse más celestial. Pero finalmente lo dejo estar como estaba. Se alejo unos pasos y lo contemplo, para volver a acercarse y dar un par de toques en blanco a sus ojos, que se veían demasiado faltos de vida. Volvió a alejarse... seguían viéndose extraños... cuando iba a volver a retocarlo llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante -dijo con su voz, ahora ya más masculina.

La puerta se abrió y entraron Austria y Hungría. Italia se preparó para que el ojivioleta le riñese, pues pintando se había ensuciado los pantalones y la camisa (eso del delantal tampoco le servía mucho a él). Bueno, aunque el estirado de Roderich se enfadase seguro que Eli elogiaría su dibujo y le diría que es un pequeño artista. Supo que algo pasaba cuando ninguno dijo nada, solo miraron al cuadro y luego a él con pena.

-¿Hu? -preguntó ladeando la cabeza y haciendo que se balancease su ricito-.

-Ita-chan... -dijo la castaña acercándose a él- ven un momento... Austria y yo tenemos que decirte algo que no te gustará...

El joven ando con pasos torpes hacia ella, que cogió sus manos aun manchadas de pintura, sin importarle ensuciarse. El de ojos ámbar la miro preocupado.

-Italia... Sacro Imperio Romano... -empezó el de cabello oscuro, pero no pudo seguir-.

-¿Por fin va a volver? -preguntó ilusionado y olvidando que le habían dicho que era algo malo.

-No... -contestó la húngara, para quien la ilusión del joven había sido como una puñalada- Él... ha muerto...

Un caballo corría a toda velocidad hacia Austro-Hungría. A lomos del semental color azabache iban dos muchachos, uno de sobre 19 años y el otro de unos 13. Pero lo que nadie hubiera imaginado es que eran en realidad la representación humana de España e Italia del Sur.

El ojiverde espoleó al caballo, ya casi llegaban a la frontera con Francia, donde Francis estaba esperándole con un caballo descansado y que aguantaría hasta su destino, la casa de Roderich y Elizavetha.

Hacía unas horas estaba tan tranquilo en su casa enseñando a Romano como cultivar buenos tomates cuando de pronto había llegado una carta vía águila. Era corta y solo con verla se notaba que había sido escrita con prisas y urgencia. "Italia lo sabe. Trae a su hermano" era lo que decía. En otro momento Antonio se hubiera enfadado de que se refiriesen a Lovino como "el hermano de Italia", pero esa vez no se quejó, el pequeño Feliciano necesitaba a su fratello.

Dicho italiano estaba cogido al español con cara de miedo mal disimulada. Dio!, como se había asustado al ser cogido de repente por este y que lo cargase al caballo. Además mantenía un silencio sepulcral todo el viaje.

-¿Que pasa bastardo? -preguntó intentando disimular como se sentía realmente- no irás... no irás a intentar cambiarme otra vez, verdad? -apretó sus puñitos en la camisa del ojiverde-.

-No Lovi... -dijo mirando por donde iba y sin soltar las riendas-.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿No te dije que dejes de llamarme por mi nombre humano? -se acurrucó un poco más- ¿Y por qué corres tanto bastardo?

-Romano... -dijo su nombre de nación para que este se sintiese mejor, pero al oírlo el italiano deseó no haber pedido nunca ese cambio- Sacro Imperio Romano ha muerto...

El de ojos color olivo los abrió al máximo, con algunas lágrimas formándose en ellos. No por el germano, pues no es que tuviese especial afecto por él, ni por nadie de aquella zona. Si sus ojos se aguaron fue por su hermano. Sabía de sobras como se sentía el pelirrojo por aquel niñito. Había visto como le miraba desde lejos, como dibujaba el pelo rubio al viento y como escribía poemas sobre unos ojos azules e infinitos como el océano.

-¡Acelera bastardo! ¡Tus caballos son muy lentos y tu muy mal jinete! -le gritó al otro entre lágrimas- il mio fratello...

El rostro de Antonio volvió a ensombrecerse, no podía ir más rápido, pues el caballo se cansaría y no llegaría a Francia. Si por el fuese ahora mismo desarrollaría alas y se llevaría a Lovino volando, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, como siempre, y no con la expresión seria y de pesar tan extraña en él y que ahora llevaba.

Una hora más tarde llegaron a Francia, donde cierto rubio les esperaba en la frontera. Acababan de cruzar los Pirineos y estaban aún a bastante altitud, por suerte en su rápida salida España había cogido ropa de abrigo, un par de gruesas capas les cubría a ambos.

Bajó del caballo al estacionarse frente al galo, haciendo ondear su capa que a su vez hizo que le golpease el frio aire, mas no le importó. Ayudó a bajar a Romano y cogió las riendas del caballo, acercándose al rubio.

- Veo que al menos en esto sí ayudas -dijo soltándole las riendas encima y mirándolo con odio.

- Sabes que no es mi culpa... -empezó el ojiazul con tristeza. Se veía demarcado y serio, nada que ver con el siempre jovial Francia- mis jefes...

- ¡No Francis! -le cortó Antonio furioso- ¿Sabes cómo está Gilbert? ¿Te has molestado en ir a verlo?

El de ojos oliva miraba al suelo oyendo a los otros dos gritarse, o más bien España gritando a Francia mientras este solo se hundía más. No iba a mirarle. No iba a mirar al hombre que había matado la alegría de su fratello... Además aunque no lo admitiese temía a la nación francesa.

- Merde Spagne! -grito tirándose para atrás- ¡Tú también no joder! -se le notaban pequeñas lagrimitas en los ojos- N-nadie en Europa me dirige la palabra...

- Y bien que te lo mereces... -prácticamente se podía ver fuego ardiendo en los ojos verdes del ibérico- Dame el caballo... dame el caballo antes de que desenvaine mi espada.

Francis solo retrocedió un paso, que el moreno avanzó igual de rápido hacia él. Extendió la mano que llevaba las riendas del caballo francés, un galopante bayo grande pero ligero, que les llevaría hasta Austro-Hungría en nada.

Las tomo y no dedicó ni medio segundo a mirar al de la barba, solo fue hasta Romano, se agachó a su altura y le limpió las lágrimas.

- Eh, los chicos mayores no lloran Lovi... -dijo medio sonriéndole.

El corazón del del ricito dio un vuelco, ahí estaba España, su España. Sonriéndole pese a las adversidades, aunque un segundo antes hubiese estado a punto de matar a uno de sus mejores amigos. Y había vuelto a usar su nombre humano, no solo eso, sino que había usado su apodo. Ese apodo que tanto decía odiar pero en el fondo adoraba oír, eso sí, solo si venía de labios españoles, y no unos cualquiera, los de Antonio.

- No estaba llorando bastardo... -murmuró mientras el mencionado le ayudaba a subir a caballo-.

El de ojos verdes hizo caso omiso y subió al caballo. Se cercioró de que todo estuviese bien y de que Romano estuviese bien sujeto a él y luego espoleó el animal, haciendo una gran polvareda. En ningún momento se giró atrás.

- B-Bastardo... -dijo Lovino mirándolo a los ojos- dijiste que los chicos mayores no lloraban... ¿entonces porque estas llorando?

Nunca obtuvo respuesta a esa pregunta...

El caballo llegó agotado y España bajo a toda velocidad, cogiendo a Romano en brazos. Le acomodó allí y este por una vez no se quejó. Fuera de la casa estaba esperándolo Hungría que corrió hacia él sin importarle ensuciarse los zapatos.

- ¡España rápido! -le pidió la chica- Se ha encerrado en su cuarto y no nos abre a mí ni a Austria... estoy preocupada...

Lovino apretó fuerte el agarre de sus puños en la camisa del español. Su fratello le necesitaba, no debía mostrarse débil, pero su rizo le delataba, estaba todo lleno de puntas y enredos. Empujó fuerte al de ojos verdes y bajó de sus brazos, dirigiéndose al interior de la casa.

- ¡Voy con mi fratello! ¡No me sigáis! -demandó andando deprisa hacía lo que parecía ser un pasillo con habitaciones. Una vez solo y lejos de los otros dos, que se habían quedado mirándolo perplejos, llamó a Italia- ¡Feliciano! -gritó haciendo megáfono con sus manos-.

Nada. No oyó nada. Nadie contestó a ese grito. Volvió a llamarle, esta vez, con más fuerza, más desesperación. Gritó el nombre del pelirrojo en todos y cada uno de los pasillos de la casa, dejándose las cuerdas vocales, pero nunca obtenía respuesta.

- Maldita sea... -dijo recostándose en una pared- debería haber preguntado primero que habitación era... ahora solo he conseguido perderme...

Justo en ese momento oyó algo, un llanto que venía de la habitación cuya puerta tenía al lado. Miro arriba, había un cartel pintado con el estilo de su hermano en el que ponía "Feliciano" rodeado de florecitas. Abrió los ojos. Era la habitación que buscaba.

Entró rápido y sin llamar y lo que vio le congeló el corazón. Sentado sobre la cama, frente a la ventana, estaba Feliciano, llevaba un vestido como los que solía llevar cuando era pequeño y le confundían con una chica, también llevaba el trapo en la cabeza. Temblaba y sollozaba, y tenía algo en las manos.

Los ojos de Lovino enseguida reconocieron la daga gemela de la que él llevaba en el cinto justo en ese momento. Las dos dagas se las había dado su abuelo Roma justo antes de su muerte y les había hecho jurar que solo la usarían para recordarle, y no para causar daño, pero ahora el pequeño de los Italia estaba sujetándola sobre su muñeca izquierda con claras intenciones.

- FRATELLO! -gritó el mayor corriendo hacia él. Se puso frente suyo y le quitó el objeto cortante- ¿¡En que estabas pensando?! -preguntó llorando-.

- Fra-tello... -dijo mirándole con sus ojos enrojecidos de tantas lágrimas derramadas- devuélvemela, per favore...

Romano se negó, para nada iba a dejar a su hermano cometer tal locura. Estaba temblando de rabia. ¡Eso no podía estar pasando!

- Lovino... hay suficiente con una representación de Italia... y yo quiero ir con él... yo le quiero...

- ¡No te voy a dejar cometer esa locura! -lanzó la daga por la ventana haciéndola aterrizar en el jardín.

- ¡Fratello! -dijo corriendo a asomarse por la ventana, que afortunadamente era demasiado pequeña para que saltase- ¡Era la daga de nonno!

- ¡Exacto! -le cogió de los hombros y le zarandeó- ¡¿No dijo que solo la usásemos para recordarle?!

El menor se abrazó a su hermano repentinamente, sollozando aun más fuerte que antes. No dijo nada más, solo se quedó ahí llorando. Lovino por su parte le abrazó de vuelta sin maldecir ni decirle que es un niñita. Estaba cansado, el viaje había sido muy duro y estaba hecho polvo mentalmente, así que condujo a su hermano hacia la cama y se tumbaron abrazados aun.

- Maldita sea Feliciano... -dijo acariciándole el pelo con cuidado de no tocar el rizo- no te puedes ir. Sabes que soy un desastre como nación bastardo...

Y con estas últimas palabras se durmieron ambos.

Esa misma noche Austria llegó junto con Prusia. El albino primero se había mostrado reticente a la hora de ir, pero había acabado convenciéndolo. Nada más ambos entraron por la puerta España fue corriendo a abrazarle, como el buen amigo que era. El ojirojo se quedó quieto y luego aparto levemente al moreno.

- Estoy bien Antonio... -mintió con los ojos algo acuosos-.

El español lo miró tristemente, luego le indicaron donde estaban ambos Italias. Los habían descubierto al rato, pero no habían querido molestarlos y solo los habían arropado un poco.

- Están durmiendo desde esta tarde y no queríamos despertarles. -dijo la húngara viendo a los hermanos del ricito-.

Prusia se acercó y miró a Feliciano, su carita redonda y su vestido de mujer. Le acarició leve la mejilla y luego le cogió en brazos, haciendo que Romano se despertase.

- ¿¡Qué le haces a mi hermano patatoso!? -gritó levantándose hacia Prusia con su daga en la mano y los ojos llenos de rabia de que alguien pudiese herir a su hermano.

- ¡Lovino! -España corrió a cogerle para que no hiciese ninguna locura y le quitó la daga de las manos, haciéndose un pequeño corte que manchó las sábanas- ¿En qué estas pensando? Gilbert está aquí para ayudar a Feli.

Romano se removió soltando improperios y diciendo que le devolviese su arma. Si los gritos anteriores no habían despertado al otro italiano esos sí le despertaron. Abrió sus ojos ambarinos y lo primero que vio fue el serio semblante de la nación germana que lo llevaba en brazos.

- ¿Prusia? -preguntó en un susurro, haciendo que todos se girasen hacia él, menos España, que seguía sujetando y mirando a Romano.

- Ja... -contestó el peliplata- Vengo a hablar contigo Ita... Veras... se lo mucho que querías a mi hermano... y no me extraña, era un niño adorable y muy fuerte -sus ojos se aguaron un poco con eso- ¡A-aunque sin duda yo soy mucho más asombroso! -dijo intentando recomponerse a su modo-.

Los ojos de Italia se aguaron al acordarse de Sacro Imperio Romano. Otra vez quería coger aquella daga e irse con él, sin duda eso de animar no era el punto fuerte del ojirojo.

- ¡Das pena animando patatoso! -comentó el de ojos olivo que aun estaba en brazos de Antonio- ¡Mi fratello está llorando!

- Tut mir leid -se disculpó dejando al pequeño, que había empezado a sollozar, en brazos de la morena- Italia, nací y me crié entre guerras, siempre me han enseñado a ignorar la muerte, me han metido a presión en la cabeza que es algo normal y que hay que superarla. -su rostro iba poniéndose cada vez más serio y sombrío- Cuando un soldado, o nación, muere en la guerra, muere con honor, cumpliendo con su propósito y no demuestra cobardía en ningún momento. Porque ese es nuestro deber... nuestro deber como representaciones humanas de un país. Tenemos que vivir, luchar y morir por nuestra patria, y obedecer a nuestros superiores, aunque nos manden a una guerra inútil y sepamos que mucha gente va a morir... aun así debemos cumplir nuestro propósito...

Todos se habían callado al oír el discurso del prusiano. Incluso Feli había dejado de llorar para oírle. Los tres más mayores estaban serios y en sus caras se reflejaba lo que estaban pensando. El prusiano tenía razón, nacer como lo que ellos eran tenía partes malas, muy malas: las guerras, ver a tu pueblo ir a morir, la gente pasando hambre en las calles y tus ciudades destruidas. Eso dolía, y lo peor, podía acabar contigo...

España abrazó más fuerte a Romano, no para sujetarle, más bien porque quería un abrazo y punto y sorprendentemente este correspondió. Por otro lado Elizavetha abrazo a Gilbert, que le pasó Feli a Roderich.

Medio cenaron en silencio todos y luego se fueron a dormir. Romano había peleado porque quería estar en la misma habitación que Feli, pero Austria se había mostrado inflexible. Al menos había conseguido que dejase a Hungría dormir con el pequeño, eso sí, a él le había tocado el tonto de España.

Pues eso, ahora estaban ambos en una habitación de invitados, preparándose para ir a dormir. Lovino estaba dentro de la cama con un camisón masculino justo cuando Antonio salió del baño solo con pantalones. Su ricito se enredó ante tal visión y se tapó la cara con la sábana para dejar de ver esos contorneados y bronceados músculos.

- ¡Chigiiiiiii! ¿¡Que haces exhibiéndote bastardo!? -le gritó desde allá abajo-.

- Fuososososo~ ¡Lovi se ha puesto colorado! -dijo el español, al que muchos consideraban inocente, pero para nada lo era-.

- ¡Calla bastardo! -volvió a maldecir mirando un poco por encima de las frazadas-.

El tonificado y musculoso pecho del español tenía bastantes heridas y cicatrices que hicieron temblar al joven ítalo. Se levantó y anduvo hacia él, para finalmente posar una mano sobre una de las rallas blancas que tanto destacaban en su piel morena.

- ¿Te duele? -dijo acariciando con las yemas la cicatriz-.

- No... -contestó sorprendido de que le estuviese tocando por voluntad propia- bueno, algunas un poco...

Sin pararse a pensar ni un momento Romano se acercó y besó la cicatriz que hacía unos segundos había estado acariciando. No supo por qué lo hizo, solo lo hizo, se acercó e hizo contacto entre sus cálidos labios y el pecho español.

- ¿Lovi? -preguntó el otro sorprendido- ¿Tienes fiebre o algo?

Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer se puso más rojo y se separó como un resorte. Había besado a Antonio, en el pecho... se sonrojo aún más que antes al volver a pensarlo y corrió a esconderse bajo las sábanas.

El español fue tras suyo y entró dentro de la cama también. Le abrazó con cuidado pegándolo al pecho que hace un segundo este estaba besando.

- Lovi, se que estás algo asustado, pero tranquilízate -le acarició el pelo con cuidado de no tocar cierta parte- Esto, las cicatrices, duelen al principio, pero luego se pasa. No hace falta que las beses para que sanen. -le sonrió como solo él sabía-.

- ... -Lovino tenía ganas de darle una hostia y gritar "¡No te he besado la maldita cicatriz para que se cure, jodido bastardo, lo he hecho porque soy tan gilipollas para que me gustes! Tu y esa estúpida y maldita sonrisa de idiota que pines siempre!". Pero se contuvo-.

En vez de eso hizo algo mucho mejor, levantó la cabeza ligeramente hasta quedarse cara a cara con el ojiverde y le beso, haciendo que su rizo e volviese un corazón. Fue un primer beso inocente y dulce, apenas un roce con los labios, pero al separarse el de ojos ámbar se giró y se tapó cabeza y todo mientras el otro le abrazaba riendo.

Al día siguiente, Lovino se despertó antes que Antonio y todos los demás y salió de la casa. Fuera hacía muchísimo más frio, cosa que le hizo maldecir todos los malditos países que estén mas arriba que Italia. Fue hacia el jardín y se puso a buscar, sin importarle ensuciarse, hasta dar con lo que buscaba.

La puerta de la habitación de Hungría se abrió y entró Romano. Se acercó a la cama, donde estaba su fratello durmiendo entre los brazos de la muchacha, que roncaba como un oso. Zarandeó leve al menor, que despertó al poco.

- Fratello? ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó viéndolo lleno de tierra y hojas-.

- Tenía que devolverte esto. -dijo sacando la daga de Feliciano de dentro de una de sus mangas- Había caído dentro de unos matorrales... -alargó la mano para dársela- Pero prométeme algo... no vuelvas a intentar hacer lo de ayer...

- ... -vio los ojos de su hermano acuosos a punto de llorar y asintió- Si fratello...

Romano le dio la daga, que este guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

- Te veo en un rato -se despidió el de ojos olivo saliendo por la puerta. Luego volvió a su cuarto y se durmió de nuevo.

Un ya adulto Feliciano miró la daga que había prendida de su cinturón y recordó muchas cosas. Recordó a su abuelo, Roma, el gran imperio que había desaparecido de repente. Los ojos marrones y valientes, el rizado cabello color chocolate, y esa sonrisa de "voy a hacer que todo vaya bien" que siempre llevaba.

Recordó también cuando aun siendo pequeño había intentado suicidarse con ella... menos mal que su fratello le había parado. Acababa de saber de la muerte de su amado, pero no debía haber llegado a tal extremo...

Recordó por consiguiente a Sacro Imperio Romano. El chico rubio del que se había enamorado tan tierna e inocentemente. Sus ojos azules aun le perseguían en sueños, pese a estar ya a principios del siglo XX. Y esa noche volvió a ver esos ojos en sueños, pero no los traía su niño amado.

En el sueño Feliciano estaba en un bosque, estaba sentado sobre la hierba jugando con florecillas justo cuando oyó alguien acercarse. Se giró hacia el ruido, esperando que fuese su hermano. Pero no. Era un hombre, más alto que él, y era el vivo retrato de su amor pasado. Los mismos ojos azules como el cielo de un cálido mediodía de verano, el mismo pelo rubiecillo y corto, las facciones angulosas... Además llevaba una camisa blanca con unos pantalones negros.

- ¿Sacro Imperio Romano? -preguntó el del ricito con algo de temblor en la voz-.

No podía ser. Estaba muerto. Se lo habían dicho, incluso le habían mostrado la tumba. Entonces... ¿porque aquel desconocido se parecía tanto al pequeño germano?

El hombre solo asintió y le dedicó una leve sonrisa, pero de repente se giró y empezó a volver por el bosque. Italia corrió tras el todo lo que pudo, pero solo consiguió perderse más en ese oscuro y denso bosque.


End file.
